I always had desire for you
by WilliamDraw
Summary: He pressed strongly on the back of her head, forcing her to push it deeper and faster in her throat...  First part of a senseless PWP story between the master and his creation...   caution : english isn't my first language ;


AUTHOR'S NOTE : Forgive me right now for the following mistakes and stuffs :) I'm not a fluent english speaker/writer. This is the first part of a very PWP story of mine, I love this pairing, even though it's not my favourite and I love crack... So...if you do so..enjoy :)

* * *

><p>He made his hands slip through her thick, black hair ; wraping his fingers through the wicks of her braid. He pressed strongly on the back of her head, forcing her to push it deeper and faster in her throat.<p>

« F...faster, Nemu... »

She did, playing now with both hands on the hard erection, causing the skin to come and go at the same rate it sank into her mouth. She heard him breathing harder and harder, those sounds excite her. She could feel her crotch getting wet at as she continued her work, generously passing her tongue over the frenulum.  
>She heard him mutter between his teeth.<p>

« Oh my...I...still have...have some works to finish, I... han.. »

She looked up to see him bring his right fist to his mouth and bite the fingers, eyes closed, in this common expression of painful pleasure he always addressed. This, this made her want him furiously, if only he knew.  
>He felt invaded by the pleasure, by this touch of ecstasy, thing so difficult to explain. He loved being taken by this delicious doubt that was burning his lower abdomen. And although he could hate her sometimes, he laid his eyes on her- almost with affection.<br>As he watched, his excitement grew.

He loved the way she had to get his penis in her mouth, put her black hair so sensually back, dragging her little hands along his erect member, up, down, faster and licking the saliva that she let flow.

He held his forehead in his hand, looking at her, working, eyes half closed and humid. He felt his cheeks burning, he found her so enticing, here, at this very moment.  
>She felt him getting more excited, tensed, slipping a little in his chair. She felt and saw his pelvis moving and waving under her face, pushing his cock a little deeper with each stroke. The hand that held her neck twitched a little in her hair.<br>Sighs had turned into moans.

"Ah ... ah ... Nemu ..."

She shuddered when he pronounced her name, red cheeks and moist lips.

"... Aah ... Nemu ... faster ... I will soon ..."

He started to feel lacking, when he suddenly felt his member withdraw from her mouth, and saw her standing up.

".. what do you ..."  
>"I want you, Mayuri-sama ... Please, take me ... "<p>

Still standing, she undid her obi and withdrew all her clothe and underwear, before the captain who was looking at her, panting with desire at her naked body.

"... Why didn't you say anything... Nemu?"

She approached him as he was still seated, legs spread. She leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Why ... I always had desire for you... Mayuri-sama."

He threw himself against her and grabbed her by the waist. Lifting her suddenly, he spread Nemu's legs apart and impaled her on his rod, making her sit in the same astride his legs.

"Ahh…"  
>He saw with delights this delightful expression she made, when she felt it inside her. As their height are almost similar: in that position she was a bit taller, his face coming up to her chest.<br>Mayuri ran his tongue between her breasts as he began to move under her, lifting her by the hips to help her move.

She moaned immediately and wouldn't stop. Each stroke he did, she shouted more.

She let herself go, her forehead resting on the top of the chair, her chest pressed against her master's face.  
>His vision blurred as the feel was soft, warm, exciting. It's been quite some time he had not known physical love, not like that anyway. He wanted to understand all that, this alchemy, why his penis was the area that lavished him so much fun, but impossible to focus his thoughts on anything else than the physical act.<p>

Anything else than her. Nemu, her callipygous hips, her perfect breast, this smell of jasmine, her long legs curled around his, her close and warm intimacy, this burn he felt, every time he penetrated her, that irradiated every inch of his skin.  
>He felt his knees tremble. He bit his lips. She knew he was exhausted.<p>

"N. .. nemu ... I'm s ..."

"No problem, Mayuri-sama, I …understand ..."

She smiles, their eyes misted crossed and they sealed their lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues engaging in a fierce battle.  
>He felt the familiar acute sensation spread from his penis to his belly. He dug his fingers into Nemu's buttocks and slammed his pelvis violently against the inside of her thighs.<br>She saw him dismiss the head back, his eyes rolled, he turned up his lips.  
>She felt her stomach flutter, looking at his expression. She felt so happy, now.<p>

"Gnnnn! Aaah! "

In a final hips' stroke, he stopped a moment, she felt his knees trembling under her. He bit his lower lip, frowning, squinting, and finally re-opening his eyes, looking at her.

She thought she was about to faint when she catched his look, his hands on her waist, his dry and muscular chest heaved hastily, mouth open and was breathing heavily, his head fell to the side, but the best, he plunged his golden eyes into hers.  
>She thought she was dreaming. The fact that she hadn't come didn't matter.<p>

He had almost completely slipped off the chair, nearly lying down on it. She saw his right hand towards his face.  
>"Nemu ..."<p>

Her heart leaped. He passed his fingers on her chin, down her neck, and then placed them on her left breast. She knew he was listening to her heartbeat.

He withdrew his hand and put his index finger hooked up to his face, waving her to come closer. She leaned toward him, thinking he was going to whisper something. He put a quick kiss on her left cheek.  
>She was so surprised that she jumped a little, touching her cheek with a hand.<p>

He looked at her now, smiling, biting his lip, with a teasing look.

"I owe you something now, Nemu."  
>"N. .. No, master, you owe me nothing ... I ..."<p>

A loud knock broke their maintenance. Akon's voice rose behind the door.

"Boss, visit from the captain of the 5th ... I can bring him in? "  
>"Fucking ... One moment! I have a huge mess here! Make him wait for 5 minutes, will you? "<p>

The annoyed voice of Akon was heard again, after a little while.

"Okayyy ..."


End file.
